Gon's Halloween Ordeal
by MakeMeYou
Summary: Featuring: Hisogon Halloween weirdness! Upon entering the haunted mansion, Gon gets a fishy feeling, but proceeds to enter. However, he finds a person who likes apple trees and playing games with him just because he can. Unexpectedly, Gon gets himself sandwiched in a pickle where he can't escape and waits to be eaten...by the one and only Hisoka! AU/OOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story! **

**I was feeling extremely guilty for not being able to update my Hisoka's Fairytales for over a month...so to alleviate the pain of my guilt I present you all a rushed Halloween story that does sort of takes place on the HxH timeline. But it's still AU because no way will Hisoka ever do something this perverted...So it's also OOC. **

* * *

_No one can escape the fun mansion of doom! Kekekeke!_

"That sounds so cheesy, but fun!" Killua exclaimed as he pointed at the horror themed logo practically giddy. Gon furrowed his eyebrows at the haunted mansion which was playing extremely obnoxious music suited for the attraction. Then Gon heard something that tickled his familiar senses. It was a light yet sinister chuckle. He shivered slightly and looked around the packed amusement park. Why wasn't there a long line for this attraction? It's Halloween for goodness sake!

"Um...are we really going in?" Gon meekly poked Killua on the shoulder.

"Well, yeah! See they're even rewarding free candy to people who completes the maze!" Killua pointed out excitedly at the huge pumpkin baskets lined up behind a display glass where cobwebs covered the corners of the window. There was a sign hanging above that read, 'Free full basket of candy after completion of maze!' "I'm definitely going to navigate through this like a pro!"

Gon chuckled nervously. "Have fun!" He waved readily.

"What? You're coming along too! Are you seriously chickening out on me?" Killua pushed his face against Gon's as to provoke his braver spirit out.

"I'm not going for the prize..." Gon reasoned with a slightly sheepish shrug playing on his shoulders.

"Ah...then forget it. Let's go for that roller coaster over there." Killua pointed towards a random direction. He began his nonchalant striding. Gon felt extremely guilty, so he mustered whatever strength he had right now to push down what was rising in his intuition gut.

"Killua!" The other boy turned around halfway. He hid his expecting look pretty well. "Let's go in." Gon flashed his smile filled with diminishing courage.

Killua cheered as he ran excitedly back towards the haunted house. Killua paid the admission fee.

"Eh? We got to leave all our stuff here..." Killua and Gon exchanged glances.

"No harm done right? They even have lockers provided for us." Gon pointed out optimistically

"True." Killua nodded in agreement. Both boys left everything in their own lockers and walked towards the official entrance to the attraction. Gon was more than glad to let Killua lead him.

The haunted mansion was conventionally modeled as a labyrinth with rooms and traps all laid carefully with the purpose of scaring the living crap out of you. Gon wasn't particularly scared of these things such as the paranormal or the supernatural. But something was just wrong...something that didn't sit well with him.

As the two wandered further into the maze, they encountered their first scare in a room filled with marionettes. Gon dodged reflexively as they started twirling towards him. Unbeknownst to him, he was separated from Killua. Gon ran to the next room, but much to his horror there were four routes presented before him. Four closed doors...

The spiky haired boy started to panic inside. This was not ideal at all! Gon relaxed and calmed himself down. He decided to use zetsu in hopes that he'll be able to track down Killua, but to no avail. He couldn't sense him.

There was something suspicious about this place and Gon started to have this premonition that this was no ordinary haunted mansion. He heard footsteps coming from a certain direction. He focused in on the sounds with his natural senses and decided to take the first door since that's where the sounds originated from.

The 'blood' stained door closed with a long creaking noise which distracted Gon immensely. It almost made him too afraid to proceed. Something was definitely oppressing him, so he began to use ten and he was able to continue on.

The oppressing aura stopped as the haunted mansion scenery changed. Gon thought it weird that the direction took a outdoor route, there were apple trees lining up a pathway that led back towards the mansion. Gon saw an image materialize on the door, it was of Killua. He immediately ran towards it, but someone halted him from stepping any further. Gon could only see the tall figure's back. He figured that it was a man or it was another jump scare orchestrated by one of the staff. Gon didn't detect any malicious or oppressive aura emitting from the man. So he was probably the staff. Regardless, Gon thought it prudent to proceed with caution. When Gon was halfway towards the awaiting man who still had his back turned towards him suddenly moved like the Gon stepped on a trigger.

"Under the apple tree~" Gon recognized this eerie voice. What's more is that the man started to turn...

"H-Hisoka?" Gon blinked in surprise. "You work here?"

"Mhmm," Hisoka nodded. "Like my station?" Hisoka gestured how majestic his scenario was.

"Yeah! It's like my hometown...but with less apple trees." Gon said a bit uncomfortable with how Hisoka was starring him in an anticipating manner. "Is that a clown you're supposed to be?" Gon filled in the gaping silence that followed.

"Yes, but since it's just you I won't be needing this." Hisoka ripped off his outfit. Gon wished that he didn't. "Oh...I forgot that I took off my regular clothes off after I got changed." Hisoka's only saving grace was a loose quasi-loin cloth, but it was probably a lucky tear from his outfit which saved Gon's eyes from seeing his private set. He was probably wearing underwear, but Gon just saw a dark shadow cast over that spot. It was very shady...

"Um...err..." Gon looked away as best he could. However, this was even more awkward. This was nothing! Just as long...

"Well, let's have some fun while we're at it! I was getting quite bored...such a slow day." Hisoka whipped out a random card out of thin air like always and started throwing them at Gon. Gon dodged them reflexively and braced himself for more incoming attacks. Hisoka was lightning fast and he punched his lower spine which sent Gon towards where Hisoka was standing a few moments ago.

Gon groaned a bit from the pain.

"Don't disappoint me Gon," Hisoka beckoned tauntingly at Gon. This brought back some memories from Heavens arena. His face started to scrunch up into that familiar expression that excited Hisoka. The face of determination...that would be so pleasurable to crush. Hisoka's nerves rattled energetically as he sprinted towards Gon for another attack. Gon was prepared for it, but Hisoka feinted and made a pulling motion. Gon was yanked towards Hisoka and he recalled Hisoka's specialty.

"My elastic love got you again," Hisoka teased as he gripped tightly onto Gon's arms. He thought he was going to get broken apart from the amount of force he exerted on those two spots. Gon was an enhancer, but even recovering from these injuries wasn't considered a fun exercise. He struggled a bit, but he managed to flip out with a kick. Hisoka released him and deflected incoming kicks. However, Gon got pulled again before he could regain a bit of strength. He ended on the floor and Hisoka was on top of him. The boy felt his limbs rise a bit. He used gyo to see what was going on and much to his dismay his limbs were all hooked with the bungee gum. The man had a murderous look on his face by now which terrified the boy although his expression didn't waver from the determined front he was clutching onto desperately.

Out of habit, Hisoka licked his lips at the dream-like situation. He whisked out a card and was about to plunge it towards Gon's left arm. Gon closed his eyes to anticipate the incoming sharp pain.

"Just kidding, although it's tempting to break every bone in your body, you're still a little apple that needs plenty of sunshine." Hisoka cooed. Gon reopened his eyes and saw that 'normal' yet wicked smile.

"Why are you even here?" Gon asked whilst trying to slip out of Hisoka's trapping leg bridge. But the man caught on and put on more force and weight onto Gon's abdomen area immobilizing him completely. The boy frowned while the man continued having this triumph smile.

"I thought this would've been an ideal place to have a bit of fun, but nobody was brave enough to take my route. It makes me kind of sad." Hisoka's tone drooped a little, but he picked it right back up. "Now that you're here and Killua is still trying to solve the maze which I'm sure he'll do without much obstacle, we can have our real fun." Hisoka leaned down a bit.

"W-wah?" Gon blinked in confusion. By fun he means...what? Gon recognized that sleazy look Hisoka was giving him. His reaction was, "Uwaaaaaaaaahhh!"

* * *

"Hey, where were you?" Killua was flabbergasted at how disheveled Gon appeared. He was already digging into his reward.

Gon was silent for a moment before his face turned florid. "W-well I got lost!" Gon thought he was squeaking up a bit too much. Killua wasn't sure if that was a lie or a truth lie...quite complex.

"Were you messing around or doing something naughty?" Killua playfully nudged Gon in the ribs which made the spiky haired boy jump.

"W-wah? No!" He shook his head profusely.

"Okay, okay, I was just joking. Are you sure you didn't like tear down the place just to find the finish line?"

"Is that what you meant?" Gon threw Killua an exhausted look.

"Yeah," Killua eyed Gon suspiciously. "So...did anything special happen to you when we got separated?"

"N-no-"

"Here's your prize." A lady in a simple witch costume handed a pumpkin basket that was identical to Killua's except for the content inside. There was a lot of...

"What? You got a bunch of gum...hm, and cards...oh, these are bars..." Killua peeled one open and it was a big bar of chocolate actually. "Whoa!" He stuffed it into Gon's mouth. The boy sucked on it reluctantly. At least the taste of chocolate was somewhat comforting. Killua took one of the gum blocks for inspection. "Doesn't this look a bit like Hisoka's face?" Killua unwrapped one and popped it into his mouth. "Tastes all right, it's apple flavor." He chewed it and blew a proud pink bubble.

Gon's face turned sour. Fortunately, Killua didn't catch that or he would've interrogate him to death. They retrieved their things from the lockers and left as if they were the sole survivors from the attraction.

The streets were barricaded off already for the annual Halloween parade. Gon and Killua stood out from the rest of the crowd due to how normal they looked.

"Ah...wish we wore a costume! We stick out like sore thumbs..." Killua looked around to seek a costume shop, but all of them were closed. Gon was too busy contemplating on what happened back in the mansion.

"Looking for costumes?" Hisoka tapped the shoulders of both of the unaware boys. Gon grew stiff and Killua blinked in surprise at the coincidental meeting.

"Ah, it's Hisoka." Killua blatantly pointed out.

"Ya~must've been fate since I heard your call for help and here I am." Hisoka presented himself quite regally.

"So you have costumes for us in our size? Where?" Killua scoped the place. Hisoka waved his finger in Killua's face.

"Follow me and you'll see," Hisoka walked off and the two boys followed.

"Why do you think Hisoka is here?" Killua inquired.

"He probably works here." Gon suggested trying to sound as unfazed as possible.

"What?" Killua's eyes dilated. "Him in an amusement park? That's...unusual." Gon simply nodded in agreement.

"Well, here we are." Hisoka led them to an inconspicuous building behind the haunted mansion. It appeared to be a small shabby place on the outside, but the interior was filled with outfits that were suited for the haunted mansion staff.

"Whoa, so Hisoka you really worked at that haunted mansion?"

"Yes, why?"

"We were there a few minutes ago." Killua said.

"Mm, perhaps you weren't lucky enough to encounter me." Hisoka threw a brief leer at Gon. Gon shuddered in response even if he didn't directly catch that.

"Right...so we can pick whatever we want?" Killua acknowledged the diverse attires hanging around.

"For you, yes, but Gon..." Gon froze up like water in a place where no liquid remained in its same physical state. Hisoka beckoned the boy over. "He'll be wearing something that I'll be picking, since he agreed to help me with a magic trick, right?"

"A-ah, yes..." Gon nodded mechanically.

"Wah? When did you guys make such a weird agreement? Killua was growing wary of the situation.

"Just now!" Gon blurted making obvious with his tone that it was lie. Hisoka quickly reached into one of the racks of clothing and pulled out an outfit exactly Killua's size and shoved it into Killua's grasp.

"Someone is waiting for you." Hisoka ushered Killua out of the door.

"Wait! Gon!" Killua called out. Gon looked like a captured rabbit, he wanted to go, but he remembered what he lost to Hisoka.

"Hello Killua." Killua was facing a purple...ghost? But the voice was undisguised so it baffled him even more.

"Illumi?"

* * *

"Now, now, don't look so sad, you'll be reunited with your dear friend after the parade is done." Hisoka rummaged through the clothing rack and held out a surprisingly normal outfit. It looked like a Little Red Riding Hood costume. The most embarrassing part was the skirt which was actually conservatively long, so it was tolerable. "Wear this." Gon complied.

Hisoka began stripping as well and changed into something that resembled a magician's outfit. But it was tailored to a style that Bisuke would've drooled over. His top checkered coat was provocatively open on the chest area which Hisoka would usually hide underneath his unusual yet fitting clothes. He slipped into loose rust colored pants and black heels.

Gon tried not to worry too much about what this magic trick or magic tricks may be. Just get it over with...and take it like a man! Gon wished it was only that easy.

* * *

Hisoka's parade float resembled a circus it even had music suited for the theme.

"Well, stand here and stay in this spot no matter what happens. I'll do the rest." Hisoka smiled. Gon heard cheering from the outside. Hisoka sat down on the float and waited for their turn to start. The driver was the same lady who gave the rewards to him and Killua.

Gon felt dread, yet a tinge of excitement made its way to negative emotions. Perhaps he was being a bit too judgmental towards Hisoka. He could be a good person if he wanted to be one...yes, that's what Gon would like to believe for now.

Hisoka's smile broke into a grin as the car started to move and the whole float did as well. Seems like Hisoka was eager to show off his hidden talent. A cage slowly emerged from the base. It was close to where Gon was standing.

"Ah~It's starting." Hisoka fixed any crinkled crooks on him. Then he walked over towards Gon. He threw the boy one more smile before positioning himself behind Gon. "Look oblivious and be yourself whilst doing so."

* * *

The streets were filled with enthusiastic viewers. The parade float before Hisoka's was a gloomy castle and there was a group of butlers accompanying the float on each side. Strange, Gon felt like he met some of them before...

"Close your eyes." Hisoka's float halted. Gon forced himself to close his eyes. He felt as if cards were being showered upon him. After a few seconds the crowd was applauding and wolf whistles were tossed to and fro. "You can open them."

Gon was completely astonished at what happened to his conservative outfit. It had become a set of skimpy bridal lingerie. The garter belt felt like it was pulling down his underwear. "H-Hisoka!" Gon called out completely abashed with the attention he was showered with. His legs buckled together and he tried to cover as much area as you can.

"Don't worry, nobody can recognize you when you're wearing a mask." Hisoka seized this as an opportunity to play with Gon's bare shoulders. The boy recoiled instinctively.

"T-that's not reassuring at all!" Gon vehemently whispered. "Why is it so..."

"Well, my first assistant called in sick and you're her replacement! Do your best!" Hisoka ruffled Gon's bridal veil a bit. "Let's...change!" Hisoka showered Gon with cards again. This time the outfit was more appropriate for both genders. But the skimpy factor didn't eliminate itself in Hisoka's selection. "Pose!" Hisoka encouraged. Gon didn't obey, forcing Hisoka to pry him apart into a proper pose. "Show that cute little body of yours." Gon cried in shame.

"H-H-Hisoka!" Gon exclaimed over and over again after each outfit. Hisoka was enjoying his view and noticed that it would be almost time for the last act.

"No need to fret anymore, this is the last one." Hisoka assured with a sly smile.

"Right..." Gon sighed in relief. But to interrupt that brief moment of hope, Hisoka began attaching a sticky substance on Gon's exposed arms and legs. "W-what a-are you doing?!"

"Showing the world my elastic love!" Hisoka announced much to Gon's chagrin.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He was lifted up and couldn't quite grip his balance because Hisoka wouldn't allow it. Hisoka began moving his hands quickly and before Gon could bat an eyelash his body save for his head was wrapped in this substance that looked exactly like Hisoka's bungee gum. But this was actually gum that normal people could see and chew...

Hisoka carried the newly wrapped Gon to the cage and closed him in.

"Ah! Now for the finale~~!" Hisoka whipped out a card and made swift slicing motions on Gon's new cocoon even though the cage should've been protecting Gon. Surprisingly, Gon was released after Hisoka was done and now his previous outfit was a real dress...a wedding gown. "Come on out," Hisoka opened the cage and Gon reluctantly got out before Hisoka could force him out. He posed automatically. This was probably the sixtieth outfit and Gon was exhausted. He just wanted this parade to end. "Throw this." Hisoka drew out a small bouquet of flowers from the hole of his fist. Gon hesitantly took it and threw out towards the audience like he was truly a bride.

He wished he never agreed to play poker with Hisoka and end up losing because it's Hisoka he's talking about. Devious tricks are always up his sleeves. He had to do whatever Hisoka wanted him to do and this was his punishment.

He missed Killua.

Hisoka snaked an arm around Gon's waist and pulled him in as he waved proudly at the cheering crowd. Suddenly he ripped the tail to Gon's dress and revealed the same bridal lingerie Gon had changed into the first time.

"H-Hisoka!" The man didn't appear to be getting tired of hearing that.

"Well, show's over." Hisoka picked Gon up and ran with the boy in his arms into the cage.

* * *

"See that wasn't so bad?" Hisoka said.

"Can you release me?" Gon wiggled a bit.

"Ah~if you move like that..."

Gon ceased all movement when he noticed exactly where he was sitting on...Hisoka's lap...very close to...

"Uwaaaaaahhhh!"

* * *

"Hey Gon, what did Hisoka do you? You look like a corpse."

"He worked me to the bone." Gon heaved a sigh. "What about you?"

"I got kidnapped and found out my family was taking part of the parade. I heard there was a hot cute girl on the float behind us...and I heard that she was getting married or something. Wish I could've seen her at least once." Killua said wistfully. Gon started crying. "W-wah? What's wrong Gon?!"

"I'm just happy to see you." Gon lied, but half of it held some truth.

* * *

**Super sorry if the one-shot sounded super rushed, but it was done in a few distracted hours. I'm surprised that I'm even done with this. And yeah, Gon should've putted up a longer fight than the one I wrote, but procrastination requires a quick adhesive!**

**Bleh...**

**Anyways Happy Halloween! and for those who don't celebrate it or partake in its festivities, happy normal day!**

**Next year I'll try to write a better one-shot. **


End file.
